Revenge of the Demon Prince
strong language^^ Revenge of the Demon Prince is the fifth episode of Milo's Adventures Chapter 1: The Hero of Light. This episode first aired sometime in 2011 and was rewritten for the purpose of this wiki in January 2020. For a transcript of the original episode written back in 2011, click here. Synopsis Nicholas finds an ancient Oni God named Gordon Gold trapped in a Dark Crystal who wishes to seek out the revenge of the person who put him there, the son of the Demon King, Garuhi. Revenge of the Demon Prince It has been a week since Princess Pullumi made her public announcement to the realm about the dangers of the Dark Lord Bamos. The Ogaji Royal Guard has still yet to find any trace of him, as his castle has been abandoned, and any of his last known whereabouts have been as well. Nicholas and Milo have split up to do a comb of the countryside. Their goal remains the same: to find the lost Elemental Masters. Nicholas was patrolling the southern Midrule region, bored out of his mind. The past two days he's covered the northern and eastern ends of Midrule and still no sign of any Elemental Masters. "Oh?" he said, stumbling upon something that caught his eye. In front of him was a violet shard stuck in the ground. On the top of the crystal was a black sword, seemingly holding it in place. It was around a foot taller than Nicholas, and it appeared to have someone stuck inside it... "Oh man'','' this can not be good!" Nicholas said, his heart pounding. He knocked on the glass to gain the attention of the unknown person but to no avail. "Hey there!" said a voice from behind him. It sounded like a young kid. Nicholas turned around to find-- just that. A young boy, probably no more than 9 or 10, in a sailor outfit. He had flowing blonde hair that covered his right eye. "Do you need a hand?" he asked. "Uh, yeah I guess so. I just sort of found it like this." Nicholas said scratching his head. He thought,'' this should be promising...'' The little boy approached the crystal and shot Nicholas a sly grin, then put both his hands on its face. Suddenly, it began emitting powerful energy, and then it shattered. From where the violet crystal stood was now a man made entirely of gold. He wore a black cloak and nothing else. "cough cough, what... happened to me..." the man asked. The little boy put on a frown and pointed at Nicholas. "That bad mad put you there! He said he was going to take your Golden Power, Mister!" he lied. "Wh- what? I never said any of that?" Nicholas defended himself. The man stared deep into his eyes. He seemed to radiate powerful magic that Nicholas had never seen before. "I cannot... quite remember what happened to me last..." the golden man rubbed his temple, still facing Nick, "but you have harmed me quite a bit... What condemned you to put this curse on me?!" Nicholas was frozen in his place, clutching his sword with worry, "I swear, man, I didn't do any of that. I found you like this, and that kid came over and set you free!" The golden man took a look at the little boy, who gave him a false smile, "What is your name, little one?" he asked. "You can just call me Junior!" the boy said retaining his smile and glare at Nicholas. "Well, Junior, it seems to me that you are not the one with a deadly weapon in your hands, so I am most inclined to believe you over this trembling clown!" the golden man began to glow with powerful golden energy. Junior stared in fascination. "What do you say we take down this poser together eh-- what was your name?" the boy asked. "I... remember my name. Gold. Gordon Gold." he replied, "and yes, let's teach him a lesson." Gordon charged at Nicholas with full speed, and Junior followed close behind. Nicholas blocked his attacks, still in total disbelief over this situation, and swung his sword, "I'm not gonna fight a kid!" he shouted. "Too bad, so sad! Suck it, loser!" Junior swung his tiny fists at Nick, catching him off guard. "Alright that's it, if I can't even take care of a snot-nosed brat then I need to worry about my self-esteem!" Nicholas regained his balance and took Junior by the shirt before kicking him into a bush. "Owww!" the boy whined. "You're next!" Nicholas turned to Gordon Gold, but he was nowhere to be found. "Huh. I guess that's that." he said, "and you!" he pointed to Junior, "I better not catch you causing any more trouble like this, do you understand?" "Yeah, whatever..." Junior said, still in the bush with a tear in his eye. Meanwhile, Gordon Gold had gotten himself lost. After charging at Nicholas, he had run into the woods and lost his sense of direction. After finding his way out of the wood, he came across a massive temple that sat on a small island slightly off the coast. A bridge connecting to the island lead Gordon to the elegant brick building where he could read on a sign was called "The Temple of Time." Inside, he found it decorated wall to wall with several incredible artifacts, most of which were weapons. He suddenly is flashed with memories of his past and remembers that he has been at this place before. He also remembers that someone placed him in that Dark Crystal long ago... They sealed him in there with a sword made of darkness... "Arghhh!!! He must pay for what he did to me!" Gordon screamed out into the Temple. He glanced around the room and gazed upon the mystical weaponry before him... He found a magic ring that emanated golden power, which resonated with him. He felt connected to its essence. Gordon took the ring and used it on a katana, which when used on the ring turned solid gold. "Perfect..." Gordon said. Gordon goes after Nicholas and finds him on his way back to Auqra's Lake. "You treacherous dog! You will pay for imprisoning me in that crystal for so long!" Gordon said swinging his golden blade at Nick. "Crap!" Nicholas said caught off guard. He drew his blade and blocked another attack from Gordon. "Arghh!!!" Gordon swung again, this time nicking Nicholas' arm. "Crap!!" he said clutching his arm, "Stop, wait! Listen to me for one goddamn second!" Gordon huffed and puffed, out of breath, and lowered his guard, "speak now before I end you." Nicholas sighed in relief and sheathed his blade, "listen, dude, I had nothing to do with you getting stuck in that crystal, honest. I deadass just found you there when that kid showed up and set you free. Please believe me, I swear I would never do such a thing!" he pleaded. Gordon stared into Nicholas' eyes for a moment thinking. He glanced at his golden sword, and then suddenly clutched his head in his hands in pain. "Arghh…!" he groaned. "What–? What's the matter?" Nicholas asked. "N- nothing. I've just remembered... I am from the Realm of Oni and Dragons... and you did not imprison me in that crystal..." "Oh! Who did it? Was it that kid? It was him wasn't it!" "No," Gordon's face was grim, "It was a man shrouded in darkness. He used his dark blade to conceal me in his crystal of darkness so that I could not defeat him. His name was Bamos, the Knight of Darkness." "Bamos?!" Nicholas blurted out, "are you telling me--?! Wait, do you have..!?" Gordon smiled and lit his fists aflame with a golden fire. He was an Elemental Master. "Aha!" Nicholas cheered, "I knew I'd find someone!" "I'm sorry?" Gordon said confused. "My name is Nicholas Rogers. I am a warrior from a team that me and my partner call Team Waters. He is the Elemental Master of Water, the last remaining Master left from Bamos' war 25 years ago. We have been tasked with searching the realm for those who Bamos has cursed or imprisoned to keep at bay, but I've finally found you! Ugh, I'm so relieved, I've been looking for two days, haha!" "Hah! I'm thankful for your help, Nicholas. I've been trapped for so long... so, there really is only one left. So then, who was that boy from earlier?" Gordon asked. "Hm?" Nicholas said, confused for a moment, "oh, I totally forgot about him... Hold on, before he let you out I thought I saw him use some magic or something... Wait. Where did that sword go? The one holding you in there all that time?" Gordon's face suddenly went grim, "we have to find that boy. This could mean trouble." Gordon and Nicholas take off after the young boy. They arrive at the site of the crystal, where Junior now stands, with the Sword of Darkness in his hand. "Took you long enough, mister! I'm lost I want my mommy!!" He said showing off his demonically sharp teeth. "Junior! Put that sword down, you don't know what kind of power it has!" Gordon ordered. Junior laughed, "Oh boy, you fellas sure are dense! My master himself ordered me to come to find this thing for him!" "Your... master?" Nicholas said reaching for his sword. "Yeah! I didn't know there was gonna be a dude that came with it, but then he told me I had to get rid of you both! ''Isn't that really fun?" Junior laughed again. "You're working for Bamos. How? You're just a kid!" Nicholas said. "My daddy had it in close with the boss. After we had to leave our castle I haven't seen my dad for a while..." "Wait...? Are you the son of that guy Milo fought? Gario… Girahim… what was it?" Nicholas asked. "Garuhi, you idiot! And I carry the same name! You'll pay for what you did to my dad, embarrassing him! It's not fair!" the boy whined. The sword in his hand, shrouded in darkness, weighed him down somewhat. Nicholas hoped the boy wouldn't use its power on him. "Junior, listen. We are not going to fight you. What you did is wrong, but that doesn't mean you have to stay with Bamos. Listen to us, we need all the help we can get to stop Bamos from destroying this realm. Your father was a coward, he ran from battle, and he ran from Bamos. He knew it was wrong too." Nicholas tried to reason with the boy. "Wh-- what are you saying?!" Junior seemed disgruntled. He knew no other way than to follow his lord. "Your father is long gone, to who knows where. He left you with Bamos, and if he cared about you at all he would have taken you with him. It's time to stop following his orders. Please" Gordon tried reasoning. "No way, losers...! I'm better off on my own now! I'm all set!" Junior ignored their requests. Nicholas looked and Gordan and then back at Junior. "Sorry, kid, we can't just let you roam free." Nicholas approached Junior and took the Sword of Darkness from him and dropping it on the ground. He picked up the struggling little menace and put him over his shoulders. He laughed, "Let's give this kid a good home!" Together, Gordon and Nicholas returned to Auqra's Lake, with a complaining Junior still over Nick's shoulder. They would lock Junior in the brig of their ship, where he would whine and complain to be set free for hours until he fell asleep... Now came the moment to decide Gordon's fate. "So, will you stay with us? We need the help of the Elemental Masters to stop Bamos for good." Milo asked hopefully. "Hmmm... No. I have to go. My home realm has gone unguarded for a very long time. I have to attend the First Realm before I do anything else, I'm sure you can understand that..." Gordon said, "but here, take this." he took his golden sword out and handed it to Milo. "Oh, thank you, but I have a sword already..." said Milo. "No, take it, please." Gordon insisted, "it's imbued with some of my golden energy so you can use it in your battle with Bamos. I sense great things in your future, Milo. Goodbye." "Bye..." Milo said taking the sword. "Goodbye, Nicholas. Thank you for helping me regain my memories." Gordon pat Nick on the back. "Oh jeez, it was nothing..." Nick said blushing. "I'll see you all in the future, one day, I'm sure of it. Goodbye." and with that, Gordon stepped into a vortex and was gone. Team Waters may not have grown in the traditional way, but Bamos' Dark Army was down two. The future looked bright for Ogaji... Meanwhile, back at the site of the dark crystal, Bamos found his long lost sword dropped right where Junior left it. "Arghhh!!!" he screamed into the night. Bamos sighed and looked at the Sword of Darkness in his hand, "we are one step closer to reaching my full potential... the battle has yet to be decided, Master of Water. You and your annoying friends will fall beneath my blade!" he screamed into the night. His remaining minions formed behind him, one of which was a 25-foot long serpent... Its mechanical body wrapped around a small hill, it awaited its master's instructions, as Bamos' terrifying laugh echoed throughout the night... Cast * Bamos * Garuhi Hagane (mentioned) * Garuhi Junior (first appearance) * Gordon Gold (first appearance) * Milo Rivers * Machi (death, offscreen) * Nicholas Rogers * The Great Constrictor (first appearance) Locations Visited * Ogaji ** Midrule *** The Temple of Time ** Resting Place of the Sword of Darkness ** Auqra's Lake * First Realm (mentioned) Trivia * The original title for this episode was "''Jr.'s Revenge." ** It was also initially structured like a book, written back in 2011 with 26 chapters. ** At the end of the original episode, Gordon (who was called Golden God then,) and Nicholas send Junior to the Underworld as punishment. ** The episode was additionally 3x longer, including extra scenes such as: *** A fight with Blizetta (a boss character from the Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess for the Wii) *** A fight between Gordon, Junior, and a giant T-Rex. *** Here is a transcript of the original episode if anyone is interested (written by a 3rd grader in 2011...) Characters Milo2011.png| Milo Rivers Junior2011.png| Junior Nicholas2011.png| Nicholas Rogers BamosOriginal.png|Bamos Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Ogaji Category:Ogaji Category:Legends of Ogaji Episodes Category:Milo's Adventures Episodes Category:Milo's Adventures Category:The Hero of Light Category:The Hero of Light Episodes